


Down the Gator Knoll

by Thelostshoe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Other, frank and macey mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostshoe/pseuds/Thelostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny experiences an alice in wonderland adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Gator Knoll

Jenny was beginning to get very tired of sitting by Abbie on the bank. They had nothing to do and all Abbie was doing was reading a book. There was no beast or monstrous person to fight and no spells to learn. What was the use of this book?

  
She was considering where to go and what to do. Why did they travel down south, anyway? Today was hot and it was making her feel very sleepy and stupid. She picked at the grass closest to her looking in the distance trying to decide what to do when a small white alligator ran close by her.

  
Where they were it wasn’t out of the norm for that to happen as alligators were common here. They weren’t that far from the swamps, either. What was a little out of its normal behavior was it was an albino alligator panicking about being late. She sat up quietly, looking over at Abbie who was still flipping through the book in her hand. She said Abbie’s name but didn’t want to miss where the alligator was going to see if Abbie noticed. In fact, she only waved her hand up at her younger sister to tell her to hold on. But Jenny was too far across the field to notice the jester by then.

  
Jenny stopped just a few feet from the alligator to see it slip under a flowery knoll. Beautiful golden zinnias ran from the top of the knoll to across the rest of the field before her. The sunny nature of the flowers soothed her she took in a breath before remembering why she was there. The entrance the alligator took felt like a doorway to a small home and not like any hole she ever had to venture through. She spent time digging holes to get artifacts or to hide artifacts. This was a magnificent place, carved out almost as if done by God’s hand. The path suddenly dipped before Jenny could catch her footing she fell straight down.

  
Time moved slowly as she fell allowing her time to think and look around her. As she continued to fall down the longest well, ever, she thought of Frank and Macey. They both had a rough year, Frank dying and coming back.. Her mother not wanting anything to do with Frank. Jenny understood this stance as finding out that the world is a frightening place with things actually lurking in the shadows. Soon though the darkness surrounding her brought her back to her reality as it filled now with shelves and books. Shelves were astonishingly gorgeous cedar wood. The Amish look that Abbie has picked for when they have time to refurbish.

  
After a while her stomach dropped and that sick feeling took over her senses. It reminded her of DTs and the side effects of getting off the medication they had her on. Numbness tingled up her arms as her heart battled against her ribs.

  
For whatever reason this crashed her into thoughts about Hawley, was he okay? Was there someone to feed and water him? The thought brought a smile, no matter how far they were from one another … he always found a way back to her. Yet she still worried.

  
Finally, with a thump she landed on what smelled like dirty laundry her dirty laundry. The mildew and sulfuric didn’t take her long to jump out of it. The small albino alligator was just ahead swaying its little tail as it hurried through another passage. As the tip of his tail vanished into the darkness she followed, slowly, because there was no indicator there was a door. She pressed her hand against the she believed to be cave wall, to losing her balance. She no longer could see the white animal as she continued forward but she could smell a familiar scent.. It was strong like someone recently sprayed the sweet scent of violets. Just strong enough to make her feel like she was close then almost vanishing, forcing her to move with it.

  
Doors, and more doors all made with cedar, she felt drawn to them all. This…this feels familiar, she thought as she pressed her hands against the door in front of her. There was no lock, no sign saying to push or pull. But she knew it would open with a light tap of both her palms. Inside the doorway a small entrance, too small for even a child but she dropped to her knees, scooting down to get a look. Outside, and it was still possible that Abbie was still wrapped up in the book that she could easily sneak back over. She could tell her about getting … she looked over and found a child-size whiskey glass with the words drink me in her sister’s handwriting. It did have Abbie’s handwriting on it but she smelled it first and gently ran her pinky in before downing it. Warm and hot the taste that took her to the end of her teen years to finally love about the drink.

  
It wasn’t long when the warmth dripped from her face downwards. Her vision blurred and the room swiveled as if she had drank more than she did. She knew it was a risk to drink.. Not everything that can kill you is noticeable by taste, smell or touch. She didn’t pass out or worse died, she now could see the manicured lawns of a garden, with the same zinnias she saw earlier. This must have been built by some shady troll for giggles. _If I see a nasty green wart-infested beast... I swear to god.._


End file.
